los chicos superolorosos regresan
by Kurama-2.0
Summary: los tres idiotas que fastidiaban ahora estan de regreso y lo que los hacen mas problematicos es que ahora tienen superpoderes


**E aquí otra historia para ustedes de esta serie que estuvo por el año 2006, lo que mas me sorprende es que su homologo principal me refiero alas chicas súper poderosas es que eran de los 90 y ahorita están de moda las veo por todas partes y ni la pasan por la tele juguetes imágenes muñecas incluso wallpapers increíble ¿verdad? Como he hecho algunos fans, quiero agradecerles alas personas que leen mis historias y para recompensarles este es un capitulo doble, a propósito pasen ala cuenta de deviantart de xelsior456 es mi gran amigo y me gusta como dibuja chizz ojala pudiera dibujar como él lo hace.**

**Disclaimer:**

**1.-lo hago sin fines de lucro, y como ya se sabe las PPGZ no me pertenecen**

**2.-las personalidades de los chicos son estas, brick es engreído terco y muy travieso, boomer es muy alegre y muy hipócrita y butch es bastante frio, tranquilo serio y muy creído.**

_**CAP 1.-Los chicos súper olorosos**_

-Queridaaaa ya llegue…. Agh que malo que nadie esta aquí para recibirme pero no debo preocuparme ya que mi familia de la sustancia z me hará compañía –decía cierto mono idiota

-Veamos aquí tengo el popote de bombón, el cotonete de burbuja y el calcetín de bellota…. Vaciamos la sustancia z y le agregaremos más maldad y un poco de pelos, de la axila y el mas malvado de todos uhuhuuuu vellos de la nariz, mezclamos bien todooo, -dijo mojo echando los ingredientes para hacer su_ "creación"_

-Ohhh que pasa aaaa va a explotar NOOOOO –la maquina explota y se dejan ver 3 siluetas de 3 niños

-puedes llamarme brick –dijo un chico pelirojo

-oigan yo soy boomer –dijo un chico rubio

-Mi nombres es butch y juntos somos –dijo un chico moreno

-Los chicos superolorosos

-jejejeje, mi experimento funciono –dijo mojo feliz

.

.

.

.

Gracias PPGZ llegaron justo a tiempo! – mojo estaba tirado en el suelo – AHHHH! TIENEN QUE SALVARME! -Dijo Mojo

- MAMÁ! –dijeron los rrbz

-QUE? Mojo tiene hijos? O_o –dijo Bombon

-Quienes son estos chicos Mojo? Dijo bombon

-No se los había dicho? Son mis hijos! Yo los hice! – dijo Mojo orgulloso

- Puedes llamarme Brick – dijo brick con un dedo en la nariz

-Y yo soy Boomer – -dijo butch también con un dedo en la nariz

-Mi nombre es Butch – igualmente con un dedo en la nariz

? : Y juntos somos: Los chicos super olorosos Z!

PPGZ: O_o

-Tan solo use la sustancia Z y unos vellos de mi nariz -dijo Mojo

-AGGG! Unos vellos de tu nariz? Ah, eso significa que tu robaste la sustancia z del laboratorio del profesor! –dijo Bombón

-Hay… si bueno talvez nose – Mojo se hacia el inocente

-Y que hiciste con el popote de Blossom, la calceta de Buttercup y mi cotonete? -dijo

-Que? No tengo idea de que me estas hablando – Mojo seguía haciendo se el inocente

-Mientes aliento de banana ¬¬ -dijo bellota molesta

-Por favor Mojo, por una vez dinos la verdad ^^ -dijo burbuja inocentemente

-Ya que lo piden así, les diré que invente a estos chicos para derrotarlas y dominar el mundo –dijo Mojo

-Estos tontos no nos van a derrotar –dijo Bellota

-NO LOS SUBESTIMES! -gritoMojo

-Bueno… tienes que admitir que no se ven tan temibles –dijo bombon

-Lose D: es que son unos chicos traviesos, esto no resulto como lo planee :( -dijo mojo triste

-Pobre de Mojo :(

-Es típico ¬¬

-Estos chicos son una decepción, me gustaría decirles, unas verdades a sus padres!-señalo mojo

-Pero TU ERES SU PADRE! ¬¬ -sentencio bombon

-La verdad si…

-Y ahora que?

-No lo se

-Mojo tendrá que hacer a un lado sus planes de conquistar el mundo, y ahora ser un buen padre – bellota lo dijo con una típica pose relajada

-PERO YO NO QUIERO! TTOTT, ustedes no entienden como es esto, yo tengo muchos robots que construir y no tengo tiempo para eso! No ven que mi cutis esta muy arrugado? D: MIRENME! –exagero mojo

-HMMM…. Te vez normal dijeron las ñilas

-AHHHH! Aparte de incrédulas son muy apestosas, encárguense de ellos! –lloriqueo mojo

-Vaya que si es raro O_o

-No… enserio? ¬¬

– No se preocupen, Mojo ya se fue :) -Dijo bombón dirigiéndose a los chicos

-apuesto que les da gusto

-oigan, que les pasa, no saben hablar?

RRBZ: Hmp – fue Brick – hmp, hmp – fue Boomer – hmp, hmp, hmp – fue Butch; y aun seguían en su pose

No saben que es de mala educación meterse un dedo en la nariz cuando alguien les habla? :( -dijo burbuja molesta

Y que les parecen 2 dedos? Ha!

- DOBLE DISPARO! –los RRBZ les tiraron mocos

-CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA! ESO ES LO MAS GROSERO QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA D: – inflo su cabeza – SON UNOS… HIJOS DE…

-Hay! Bombón, ten cuidado con lo que dices, jeje – burbuja reia nerviosa

-si, estos tontos no valen la pena…

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y estaban apunto de irse, al parecer lo que les dijo bombón no les afecto en lo mas mínimo

-OIGAN, VENGAN ACA! – toco el hombro de Brick

-HAY NO! QUE ASCO ME TOCO! ME VOY A LLENAR DE PIOJOS! D: – los chicos se empezaron a sacudir de una forma graciosa

-HAY NO TENEMOS PIOJOS! D:

-claro que tienen, son chicas – brick uso su popote y le lanzó saliva a Blossom, pero ella lo esquivo

Boomer: y ahora aquí tienen algo de cerilla! – uso sus cotonetes y le lanzo cerilla a burbuja

-Hay! basta! –grito burbuja

-que tal si huelen esto! Aquí va! – Butch le lanzo un calcetín oloroso a Buttercup

-Ahhh… Uggg… queso podrido! – bellota tenia espirales en los ojos

-HAHAHA! SON UNAS NIÑITAS LLORONAS :P –rieron los chicos

-NO ES CIERTO! –regaño bombon

-SOMOS SUPERPODEROSAS! Dijo burbuja muy apenada

-Y USTEDES SON HISTORIA! –dijo bellota muy furica

Cada uno de los chicos se acercó a su contra parte y Brick le levanto la falda a Bombon, ella se quedo en shock, Boomer hizo lo mismo con burbuja y esta quedo súper ruborizada, y Butch hizo lo mismo, solo que como le levanto la falda por atrás toco su trasero y Buttercup quedo súper roja y enojada.

-VENGAN ACA NIÑOS IRRESPETUOSOS! – le salía fuego por la boca y estaba corriendo en busca de ellos –dijo bellota furiosa

-Bellota espera! – bombon fue corriendo tras ella

-esta furiosa! – también corrió

-no hemos terminado con ustedes! –bellota se detuvo, bombon y burbuja la alcanzaron, pero cometieron un error

-Escuchen chicas TARAN! – los chicos les enseñaron su trasero

-HAY QUE ASCO! – las chicas se taparon los ojos como pudieron y los chicos escaparon

-Oigan a donde fueron! Tenemos que ir a darles una lección! –dijo bellota sonrojada

-Que maleducados! Dijo burbuja muy roja

-AH! PERO AHORA VERAN, ESTO ES PERSONAL! –dijo bombon muy roja

.

.

.

-Buenas noches ciudad de Tokio hace 2 años surgieron unas grandiosas heroínas ahora les harán un festival de celebración en honor alas chicas superpoderosas z hola chicas

-hola muchas gracias por invitarnos –dijo burbuja muy feliz

por favor chicas acomódense este es su show

-gracias

-wow esto es genial

Gracias, procederé a hacerles una cordial felicitación por todos estos años de servicio y lealtada ala ciudad de tokio, algún mensaje que quieran decirle a los moustruos y super villanos chicas

-pues son solo simples idiotas que llaman la atención –dijo bellota con su pose relajada

-deberían dejar de comportarse como niños pequeños y vivir como gente civilizada –dijo burbuja seriamente

-a si es NADIE PUEDE VENCERNOS POR QUE SOMOS SUPER HEROINAS, EL BIEN SIEMPRE TRIUNFARA SOBRE EL MAL Y NADIE CAMBIARA ESO SOMOS LAS MEJORES

-bombon contrólate

El programa ya no se vio por qué alguien apago la televisión

-no puedo seguir viendo esto –dijo brick molesto

-yo quería ver en que terminaba -dijo bommer curioso

-hmp -butch solo estaba serio

-_hola a todos soy bombón y todo el mundo nos ama, por que les agrada mis estúpidas costumbres de niña heroica que hace el bien, el mal nunca vencerá y el día que lo haga mi cabello ya no se vera tan sedoso y brillante –_brick arremedo de una manera cómica a bombón

-Jajajajja que gracioso fue eso viejo –dijo boomer riéndose

Brick apretaba los puños

-Rayos por que tenemos que sufrir esta humillación –dijo brick molesto

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada por que tenemos su estúpido adn con nosotros –dijo butch desinteresado

-A si es recuerdas como nos vencieron –boomer recuerda la pose hermosa que estaban las chicas tirándoles besos voladores

-Esos pijos tan molestos FUE MUY HUMILLANTE –dijo boomer llorando cómicamente

-aghr maldición saldré a caminar –dijo brick molesto

-Si supongo que una buena caminata ayudara –dijo butch saliendo a caminar

-mmmm hay una cancha de un partido de baseball supongo que eso me distraerá –dijo boomer tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de angelito

Cada uno camino en una dirección diferente

_**Brick**_

-Estúpidas chicas, estúpida vida –dijo brick molesto

De repente un frisbee cayo al lado de brick

-oye me lo pasas por favor

-brick tomo el frisbee y sonrió malvadamente –fue hacia una tubería y lo perforo

-jajajajajaja ten tu frisbee –dijo brick que taria el juguete con un gran agujero

-buaaaaaaa te voy a acusar con mi mama –el niño se fue llorando

-Jajajajajaja no me canso de esto jejeje- ala mera hora una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos estaba en eso se veían ¿TRES RAYOS BLANCOS? Uno de ellos venia hacia brick

-hayyyyyy MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito brick

_**Boomer**_

-hey que chido todavía no empieza el partido mejor me quedo a verlo –dijo boomer alegre

El partido comenzó y tardo 15 minutos en cambiar de jugador, cuando el jugador principal estuvo a punto de golpear la pelota el muy torpe aventu su bate y boomer fue quien lo agarro

-jajajja tengo un bate y es mio -boomer se echo a correr lo mas rápido que puede

-Oye devuélvanme eso niño grito el jugador

-jaja nuncaaaa -bommer se fue corriendo y vio la lluvia de meteoritos

-jajaja no me alcanzaran -pero en eso llega un ¿rayo blanco? que se dirigía a boomer

_**-**_AAAAAAAAA AUXILIO__

_**Butch**_

iba caminando hacia un parque estaba con sus pensamientos de repente ve una orquesta de flautas y decide ver como tocan, después de un rato butch se acercó hacia una mesa donde había una flauta de sobra y una chica que por cierto muy linda se le acerco

-¿hola te gustan las flautas? –dijo la chica amable

-ábrete ¿si? No recuerdo haber iniciado una conversación contigo –dijo butch con semblante serio

-que malo nos hace falta uno mas y –dijo la chica desanimada

-y si toco contigo vas a dejar de hablarme ok pero prométeme que te vas a alejar de mi –butch tomo la flauta y se dirigió a tocar

A pesar de que era su primera vez lo hacia bastante bien el melodioso sonido de la flauta dulce le gustaba a cualquiera el concierto termino y los presentes lo felicitaron

-bien hecho eres grande –decían el publico

-si ya lo sabia ahora me largo –butch estuvo a punto de irse pero vio la lluvia de meteoritos en eso un ¿rayo blanco? Se drigia justo hacia el

-maldición que hice para merecer esto –después de que refunfuñara el rayo lo golpea

─¡Hard Brick!─exclamó mientras muchos triángulos rojos lo rodeaban, saliendo de un cinturón negro, parecido al de las PPGZ.

─¿Qué mierda ocurrió?─se preguntó mientras observaba un arma un tanto filosa chackram parecida a un disco y se podía dividir en 2 que tenía en su mano, rojo con negro.

─¡Explosive Boomer!─exclamó mientras un montón de letras Xs azules lo rodeaban, saliendo de un cinturón negro, parecido al de las PPGZ. Él materializó su ropa e hizo una pose al final, Boomer se miraba a si mismo, asombrado. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con una chaqueta negra con vivos azules, y una R en ella, camiseta azul.

-pero que me paso, ese no es mi bate… valla esta mas perrón que nunca –el admiraba su bate con una gran r azul y vivos colores de azul

─¡Strong Butch!─exclamó mientras un montón de diamantes verdes lo rodeaban, saliendo de un cinturón negro, parecido al de las PPGZ. Él materializó su ropa e hizo una pose al final.

Butch se observaba a si mismo, extrañado. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con una chaqueta negra con vivos verdes, y una R en ella, camiseta verde.

-Pero que cojones órale que no la flauta era de otro color? –dijo mientras observaba su flauta

En eso los tres se dan cuenta de que pueden volar y cada uno sale disparado a conocer el cielo por diferentes direcciones en eso se encuentran los tres al mismo tiempo

-tambien a ti te paso lo mismo -preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-tenemos poderes chicos yujuu –dijo boomer alegre

-para que los usaremos –pregunto butch serio

-para lo más obvio…. PARA FASTIDIAR–dijo brick alegre -pero antes debemos hacer una cosa Venganza les patearemos el traseroa esas tontas y una vez que estén fuera del mapa seremos los amos cambio su semblante malvado

los tres sonríen siniestramente

-esas mocosas tendrán un día inolvidable –dijo boomer riendo

**Uyyy que pasara no se pierdan el próximo episodio que saldrá mañana mismo ahhha antes de irme**

**La tonada de los tres **

**Brick: canción de this fire burns cm punk theme**

**Boomer cuando pasa la de bob esponja cuando se prepara para salir a pescar medusas con patricio **

**Butch: canción de death rattle de pantera**


End file.
